An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound diagnostic system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modem high-performance ultrasound diagnostic systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two or three-dimensional diagnostic images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
Generally, the ultrasound system transmits ultrasound signals into a target object and receives echo signals reflected from the target object. The ultrasound system may form volume data consisting of a plurality of frames based on the received echo signals. Conventionally, the conventional ultrasound system sets one region of interest (ROI) on a plane image and forms a 3-dimensional ultrasound image corresponding to the ROI. Thus, when the undesirable 3-dimensional ultrasound image is formed, a user should reset the ROI.